Time Twist
by DisneyandHarryplusPercyKatniss
Summary: Hermione is shot with a curse. She meets the marauders. What happens along the way?
1. Chapter 1

Somebody screams a spell at me. A blue light flashes. I grab my purse.

I wake up and see somebody over me.  
"Why are you in detention?" I instantly recognise him as Sirius Black.  
"What?"  
"You fell out of that closet." He points to a closet. He uses a tissues to do somthing.  
"Shit I'm bleeding. Get off of me."  
"What's your name?"  
"Hermione White. Yours?"  
"Sirius Black. Where are you from?"  
"I was homeschooled."  
"What are you?"  
"Half-blood." I swear my hairs frizzing.  
"Here let me help you up."  
"I got it." Keep to yourself.  
"Let's go see Minnie." I nod. I put my hand on my head to stop the bleeding. Sirius gives me his jacket.  
"No thanks."  
"It's so cold. Why are you wearing that? How old are you?"  
"Seventeen. I don't remember what I was doing."  
"Mr. Black you should be in detention."  
"I found a girl. She appeared out of the closet. Her heads bleeding." I step forward.  
"Hullo I'm professor Mcgonnal."  
"Hermione White."  
"Let's get you to the hospital wing." I nod. Sirius follows us.  
"Where are you from? Black out!" He go's to dentition.  
"A curse hit me and brought me back in time. I came back twenty-five years back." She nods.  
"Now your going to be a student at Hogwarts. I'll ask madam Rosemerta to help you with close." I nod. Mrs. Mcgonnal leaves. When my head is fixed Mrs. Mcgonnal comes back. She leads me to a room. I hear a knock a few minutes later. I see a dog.  
"Hey boy!" I start petting him.  
"How are you?" It's tail wags. I find the piece of paper Sirius gave me.  
"Wait wheres my purse? If Sirius took it I will kill him." It scoots forward with my purse in his mouth. I grab it. I see my photo book. I can tell he went through it. I see where he wrote something by some off them. I see a picture of me,him,Remus,Harry,and Ron. I smile at it. Besides it he wrote "How do you have these?"I turn to see the dog on my bed. I smile and get in bed. I fall asleep. I wake up with The dog still there. I smile at it. I pet it. He paws my boob. He wags his tail. I start changing. Urg I have class! I kick the dog out. I picture of Snuffles is gone. Hmm. I get changed and open the door. I see Sirius outside my door.  
"Hi."  
"I am going to be your personal assistant!" I laugh.  
"Sure. Where do I eat?"  
"Great hall." He shows me the hall I know oh so well.  
"Grab what you want." I nod, grabbing some bacon. I take a bite enjoying the crunch. Sirius goes to his seat. I sit alone. I hear the girl next to me snort.  
"Hi?" I say  
"Oh sorry. It's just Sirius is the biggest playboy in the school. Him and Potter."  
"Who are you? I just arrived last night."  
"Lily Evens." I nod.  
"Hermione White."  
"Mione we have transfiguration!" I here Sirius call.  
"Bye Lily!" I go with Sirius. I fall on the way. He helps me up.  
"Thanks." He smile. At transfiguration we have a quiz. I know all the answers. I finish first. I sit and wait. At the end of class I Sirius tells me we have charms.  
"Do you have a boyfriend?" Are Ron and I together?  
"No."  
"Do you wanna go to Hogsmeade with me?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"I meant as a friend!"  
"Oh I'd love too."  
"I have a question."  
"Ask away."  
"Why are you single?"  
"Guys try to impress me with looks but I'm immune to it. I like personality. You your a player. You could get mostly any girl with your looks."  
"So you think I'm hot?" We walk in to the classroom. I shake my head. I listen to the teacher and do the charm.  
(Weeks later)  
I run my hand through Sirius' hair. Everybody's kissing somebody except for Sirius, Remus, and me. Lily just went up. Sirius has his head in my lap. A girl ask to talk to me.  
"Are you and Sirius dating?"  
"Were just friends." She giggles and walks out.  
"What's up?"  
"Somebody wanted to know if we're dating."  
"What did you tell them?"  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"Because were not?"  
"Prank her. She's gonna ask me out later, I'm gonna say no, and she's gonna be crushed."  
"Sirius not everything's about pranks."  
I leave and Remus follows. After I'm out of the door he stops me. It's really dark I'm the hall.  
"Has Sirius told you anything…about me?"  
"You're smart, shy, funny, and cute. Is Sirius gay? He acts like it."  
"No he's not gay. Nothing else?"  
"Your a good listener. And that your a good kisser. How in Merlin's name does he know about that last one?"  
"Dare. You want to see?"He presses me against the wall. He kisses me and opens my mouth using his. He slips his hand up my shirt. I push them down. He backs away.  
"What was that? I thought you were the gentle marauder! Not the I-can-kiss-the-living-daylights-out of-you! Remus Sirius was right."  
"Hermione I'm really sorry. It was Moony. Oh shit you don't know!"  
"Moony…full moon…sick…kiss. Werewolf." I look up at him. He starts to cry.  
"Every damn time…she was nice…brainwashed that one."  
"Remus so you have a slight flaw. We all do. If I'm drunk I spill all my secrets! I went through a stage where people hated me. I wake up really early so my hair can at least be kind of tame."  
"Thank you."  
"Your a great guy. One day you find a girl who accepts your condition. And loves you."  
"Thank you." He hugs me. I smile at him.  
I go down stairs. I see a black dog that Lily's playing with. She waves me over.  
"Lily I wouldn't trust that dog."  
"Why? He's adorable!"  
"No it's Sirius." I pet it and it bites me.  
"I will kill Sirius."  
"How is this Blacks fault?" I go to my room. Sirius is there.  
"Transform!" He does so.  
"How do you know?"  
"A dog following me? Cute. Until it suddenly was a protective bitch that scared away anybody you don't approve of! It also had your hair,eyes,and I will rape you personality!"  
"I'm sorry."  
"You act like your my older brother. It's annoying. I wish you could not be so protective of me."  
"Hermione you don't realise it."  
"What?"  
"I'm in love."  
"Good for you! I need to get changed! Out!" I look through my purse for some clothes. Harry's shirt. I put it on. I look at a picture in it. I'm sticking out my tongue. It was the day Ron said I'm a nightmare. I drop to the floor and start to cry. The life I'll never see again.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Hermione can we talk?" It's Remus.  
"Yeah what's up?"  
"In private."  
"Sure. We can go to my room."  
"Good." When we get there he hugs me.  
"Thank you. You accepted me. My dad left when I was bitten. My mum is terrified of me. I live with my grandma. She died last night. I'm just happy. She hated my condition. She hated that I had to suffer from it." He looks at the ground. I hug him.  
"Remus you just have a small problem. Your a great person. You worry that nobody will like you or want to date you. I'd be honoured too."  
"Thank you. Nobody's ever said that. Then again you are the only girl who knows. Beside Professor Mcgonnal."  
"That would be plain creepy." He nods.  
"Are you and Sirius still talking?"  
"He ignores me. Since the… incident."  
"Oh." His eyes soften.  
"It's hurting me. I really want him to talk. He won't."  
"I found him yesterday sleeping. He was saying 'good bye. Mione I love you. Good bye.'"  
"Good bye?" He chokes.  
"Sirius didn't tell you. He's going to America. "  
"Who's he going with?"  
"The one he loves. He heard her talking about it. Now he's going with her. Do you know who it is?"  
"I told him I'm going America."  
"Go find him!"I run. I search for Sirius. I see him in a abandon classroom. I hug him.  
"Sirius I think I'm in love."  
"With who?" I kiss him.  
"You." He picks me up and spins me around.

I shoot up. I look around. It was just a dream! I jump and dance around. I see I'm in my underpants so I put some shorts on. I see Siri in Padfoot form under my bed, nose peeking out.  
"Hiya Padfoot!" He jumps,causing him to hit his nose. He comes out. I think about the dream. So much flirting. With Remus. And Sirius.  
"What's up?"  
"I needed sleep."  
"Why my room? I thought you hated me."  
"It smells familiar. I don't hate you. You annoyed me!" I nod. He jumps on my bed. I steal his hoodie. He wraps his arms around me. He pulls me in to the bed. I put my head on his chest as he plays with my hair.  
"Who's shirt are you wearing?" He ask. Shit Ron's.  
"A friends. From before I came to Hogwarts. We were all trying to escape our past life. Only I made it. They died on the way. I had the their clothes. I wear the clothes as a tribute of what happened to them."  
"That's sad."  
"And I hate girls clothes. They're not comfy."  
"What about bras?" I blush. I cross my arms.  
"Non of your business." He gets up. He goes through my drawer.  
"All sports!"  
"Get out!" He holds up one in disgust. He flings it at me.  
"Stop going through my bras!"  
"No wonder your single! Nobody want to grab you." That's it. I'm sorry Remus.  
"Remus did! Or Moony."  
"He did! He only does it to really really hot girls! You made it. Wow I'm impressed. When was it?"  
"Kissing fest."  
"Three days after the full moon! He knows."  
"What?"  
"How does he know about that?" He gets up knocking me down. He looks at me in the eye. His pupils get larger. His greyness softens.  
"What's wrong? Did I do something?"  
"Remus did." He walks off. He runs off. What did I do?

I see Remus. He runs up to me.  
"Woah Remus what's wrong?"  
"I'm sorry I raped you."  
"You didn't rape me." I'm confused.  
"Hermione my eyes weren't golden. I remember what happened. It was in purpose."  
"Why? And Remus…raping requires sex."  
"It's embarrassing."  
"Come on you can tell me."  
"I like this girl. She likes guys who can do that. I wanted to see if I could."  
"Remus that's really sweet. It's probably not worth it if you have to change who you are."  
"What do you like?"  
"What?"  
"Please Mione."  
"I can't explain it. I like snuggling."  
"Like what you and Sirius do?"  
"Yeah." I realise that's what I like.  
"Are you and Sirius together?" My heads spinning. I need to talk to him.  
"Mione you ok." It's Sirius.  
"I don't know." Flashes of Ron, Harry, Ginny, Luna, and Neville are going through my mind. My head hurts severely. Next thing I know I'm out cold.

I wake up. I rub my head.  
"Hermione! What are you keeping from me? You said I'm dead. And James is too. In your sleep."  
"What?"  
"What are you hiding?"  
"Wheres professor Mcgonnal?"  
"Right here. Black out!" He leaves.  
"Will I ever be able to see them again?"  
"I found out that you have to wait twenty five years. You can visit in-between though." She hands me a time turner. It's white.  
"As long as your there you have to wait before you come back. The longest is a week." I nod.  
"What do I tell Sirius?"  
"Anything but the truth."  
"Ok." She leaves.  
"Sirius!" He comes in.  
"I have something to tell you. I have to leave for a while."  
"Why?" He looks exasperated.  
"I'm not from here." He grabs the time turner.  
"Your from a different time period. Did you know me?" I nod.  
"you were different. Older but went out with every girl who was pretty."  
"I wasn't in love."  
"I have to go." I start to spin the thing.  
"I love you!" I hear as I disappear.


End file.
